The King's Fire
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Set in Paris in the 1400's, James is the king and Victoria becomes his unwilling servant, can the two find love amongst hate? Or will they be apart? JPOV, corresponds with Laura's. changed to 'M'.
1. Chapter 1

**The King's Fire**

**James/Victoria**

**James's POV throughout**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh your highness!" someone called, either another serving girl or another interested would-be mistress.

"Yes?" I asked, exasperated, turning on my heel to gaze back at the ruffled woman behind me. It was Elouise, a British Duke's daughter who had been trying for my affections for quite some time. I loved seeing the girl squirm for some reason, but she truly annoyed me. She had a shrill, high pitched voice, straight blonde hair that fell just beyond her shoulders, and always, _always_ no matter what time of day or where she was, wore only pink, white and light gold. Not yellow, _light gold._ The girl was so high strung I wanted to slice her head off with one of my swords.

"Elouise" I said softly, taking the girl's hand. She blushed and giggled softly. Oh how I wished I could murder this insolent, impudent little girl. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Aren't you? Why don't you come join me?" she asked, fluttering her annoyingly long eyelashes. Yes, even her eyelashes were annoying.

"Because I have something to attend to" I said.

"Like?" she replied, her tone changing.

"Listen to me you insolent girl, I am the king, you are not. I will do as I so please, and you will go back to your quarters and stop acting like a foolish dock whore each time you lay your eyes upon me. Do I make myself clear?" I asked.

She turned away with a huff, clearly chastised for now. I hated her. I loathed that...creature with all of my being.

"James, isn't it a bit late to be awake?" I heard my father ask from where he sat outside, under the stars.

"I know, I know. But...I can't sleep. I feel like I'm...missing something" I said.

"Maybe if you were more kind to Elouise..." Father began.

"No. Not her. Never her. She is....ugh" I sighed, unable to come up with a word in any language that could describe that foul creature.

Father laughed, "Then the woman of your fate shall come to you soon" he said, smiling with a wisdom he was known for.

"You're sending out for all of the women in Paris, why?" I asked.

"Because. We need more serviants, maids, and I hope one of them would be good enough for my son the ever-unpleasant king" Father said, laughing heartily. I realized with great disdain that this wonderful, wise, yet eccentric old man was going to leave the world in a few short years.

"Father?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Don't go with them. Stay here. I'll send for some village boys to take your place" I said.

"Ah, always worrying. You're just like your mother" he said, laughing, and patted my back, "I suppose you're too old for your old father to walk you back to bed."

"I'm not yet Father" I said, knowing how special this had always been to him. He and mother used to do it before...before Alice was born. I loathed that evil little girl for taking my mother away from me, for making her die in child birth while the little creature continued to live, wailing and shrieking at all hours, just trying to keep me awake.

My father sat down on the edge of the bed, "Goodnight James."

"Goodnight father" I said, and let him leave. I looked out, seeing the stars, and mother's favorite constellation, and let small tears drip down my face.

"I miss you Mum. Father's doing fine, but that screaming little creature Alice...I don't like her. At all. And Elouise...oh Mother, you'd know all of it, you'd tell me what to do. So tell me now, is anything I do right? Will it ever be?"

I glanced out the window, not expecting an answer, and wiped away my tears. I couldn't let weakness overcome me. Tonight, I would sleep, and tomorrow, I would see the women of Paris, and decide if one of them would be my bride.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew my father was sending for women, and to be honest, I really couldn't have cared less. I was tired, having gotten little sleep from the night before, and my pacing feet on the floor were starting to lull me to sleep standing up. "Your highness," a guard said, kneeling down, placing his hand over his heart, bowing his head, as all did.. Standing up, he said quickly and excitedly, "I think we have found you a slave. She's very pretty, aren't you little one?" She said nothing, glaring as he tried again. "Pouvez-vous parler anglais (can you speak English)?" "Oh," she said, fury creeping into her tone. She looked up, "I can speak English." "What say you then, little girl?" I coaxed, trying to get her to agree that she was really quite pretty. She scoffed, "I say that you are a pompous, awful creature." She stood up, before anyone could stop her, nudging me in the chest. "You are selfish and wicked and disgusting and I detest you!" I didn't realize the sudden reaction to her words until I'd acted already, slapping her hard across the face. "I apologize, my lord." the guard said quickly. "Perhaps, she is not the one you want? I can find you another! You insolent little wench." I heard the whisper to her, and felt anger rising in myself. But it was half between my sleepless state and the fact that this man was truly dancing on my last frayed nerve. "Would you like her removed, sire?" "No," I said_,_ "No, I rather like her." "But, sire…" the guard began. "Silence when your lord speaks" I commanded, "I want her branded and on my bed tonight, bare. If you cannot follow my orders, the consequences will be severe. Now, leave me."  
"Yes, my lord." The guard agreed eagerly, and pulled the girl out of the room. I sunk back into a chair, my head spinning. I had to get some sleep before tonight, the girl really was quite pretty.

I slept part of the evening away in my bedchamber, and before the girl arrived, had I changed into something more comfortable. A loose poet's shirt and riding pants, choosing to go barefoot. It wouldn't have mattered long anyway. I heard shuffling footsteps, and then the girl was deposited onto my floor by the maids, who honestly, had gone overboard. She didn't need all the adorning they'd done to her. I took the girl by the hand and lifted her up, laughing at the frilly dress they'd put her in. She glared at me more than questioningly.

"Really, why do they always assume that a woman should be adorned with such...idiotic things like this" I wondered out loud.

She looked at me, I wasn't sure if she knew she wasn't looking at me with hate, but astonishment, "I hate this too."

I simply undid the ties on the back and let it fall. Gently, I tugged her hair out of the loose bun they'd put it in, and ran my fingers through it. Her smell reached me, a soft perfume like flowers and sun, and I loved it. I sighed, taking a deep breath, and sighed, gesturing to my bed, "I don't understand why you argue with me so pointedly. I don't want to fight you my sweet."

My fingers brushed her neck, and she sighed, "Fine then. Don't fight me. Just let me go."

I sighed, this girl was so stubborn! "What if we make a bargain? Hm? I noticed the girl you were with. If I let her free, then you must stay with me for a year. Just one year." 'I'll probably be sick of her by then' I thought.

She nodded eagerly, "Yes. I will agree to that."

I moved forward, taking her small, heart shaped face in my hands. She looked at me, a mixture of lust and shock in her eyes. I leaned into her, tasting her lips. She was wonderful. For some reason, despite this unbelievably insolent nature of hers, I loved it.

"Come to bed with me pretty girl, all you have to say is yes" I said softly, in a better mood after having my sleep.

"Yes" she whispered. I wasn't sure if I heard right, but then she looked up, her eyes blazing like the fire her hair resembled, "Yes."

I nodded, and our lips connected once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria was beautiful, if I was really honest with myself at that point. She had soft, flowing red hair which my fingers were locked in as we kissed. I wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to...and it bothered me. I was the prince. I took what I wanted and let people live with it. But this girl...she changed me. It truly bothered me.

"James" she sighed, touching my face, before running her small, warm hands down my chest. She knew my name. Oh how I loved the pure devotion in her voice, strong and lusty...devotion was not something I knew.

"Victoria" I whispered, drawing back, "I...I can't. I don't know-"

Her lips crushed to mine, her legs hooking around my waist and successfully ending whatever thought I'd had. How her warm, soft body fit into my arms felt perfect. Like we were made to be...I gripped her hair tightly, making her gasp wildly in pleasure, a soft moan coming from her lips.

"James...now" she whispered, "Before I loose what courage I've gathered."

I nodded, gripping her tightly and taking her. She screamed softly, and I gathered she'd never done this before.

"James" she whimpered, "Stop. Please."

"You asked for it, I delivered" I panted, adjusting to her. She whimpered, and I took the sweet girl in my arms, kissing her forehead, "Shh pretty girl, you'll start to enjoy it."

She cried out softly, feeling me draw back and thrust deeply into her. She clawed gently at my back, her nails digging into my shoulders. I groaned softly, looking down at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Shh" I whispered, "I know how it is my sweet. It hurts until you get going."

I kissed her forehead gently, and thrust into her again, lifting her small body up in my arms, positioning her just so.

She whimpered, biting her lip, but I felt nothing but the bliss. She had to be in a little pain, or so the nagging voice in the back of my mind said. The rest of me didn't care, but rather desperately needed to be sated.

"Victoria" I groaned against her soft neck, kissing gently down it, "Scream pretty girl. I want to hear you scream."

She let out a cry of what I was sure was pure pleasure, though at the moment I hadn't been able to feel her true agony, and I groaned, my body's release taking over.

She lay there, whimpering, and I smiled, kissing her gently, "See, that was not as terrible as you say it to be, was it?"

She shook her head, and I stood. Then, I glanced down at her. I saw red. Surely I hadn't bruised her that badly...I gently lifted her leg to examine her, and my hand grew wet and sticky. Blood.

"Victoria...why didn't you tell me to stop?" I asked softly, using my clean hand to lift her small chin.

She bit her lip, "The maids told me not to..."

"Oh forget them!" I shouted, "Tell me things Victoria. I want to know. Stop messing with me, I don't like this, I can't want you!" I was denying myself, and with a cry I lifted the lamp and threw it into the stone wall, watching the glass shatter and puddle to the floor in shards.

Victoria had gasped, but I'd been unable to hear it. With a sudden swiftness of a deer, she leapt up, lifting up the blanket, wrapping it around herself, and ran away.

"Victoria!" I shouted, turning in time to see her run away, "Victoria!" But it was too late...she had run.


	4. Chapter 4

"Victoria!" I shouted, and followed her down the hall. She turned a corner and locked herself in a room, successfully stopping me in my tracks.

"Victoria" I pled, reaching out and pressing my hand to the door. I could feel the warmth of her palms through the door. "I apologize" I said softly, "Victoria, come out." I heard her soft crying and decided against breaking down the door. I must've hurt the poor girl terribly. I moved away from the door and sighed, "Come out when you're ready. If you please...I will let you go." I hadn't realized my words until I'd spoken them, and decided it was for the best that I did not take them back.

I moved away and began walking down the hall. I heard Elouise's shrill laughter and halted, clenching my fists. I could already feel my teeth grinding.

"Is she becoming a problem, Prince?" Elouise asked.

I turned around and glared at her, "_Victoria_ is none of your concern."

She laughed, and I knew her heart was full of jealousy, "None of my concern? You chose this girl out of everyone in France, James, she is purely my concern. It will always be a competition. It will until the day you wed."

I saw my vision flash red as I leapt forward, pinning her to the wall, "Stay. Out. Of. My. Life."

She actually looked frightened, blue on the edge of her now-pale face...wait, blue? I moved my arm and let her crumple to the floor, coughing.

"Elouise" I began. She looked at me in horror, "I'm done James. My competition is over. I forfeit. I don't want you."

As I'd always known, I didn't care. What I did care about though, was Victoria.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat against the wall for the rest of the night, unable to rest. I needed this to change, this needed to be different, _I could not be falling__ in love with her_.

"I want to go home," she said firmly, walking out from the room, "I want to take you up on your offer to be released."

"You want to go home?" I asked under my breath.

"Yes, you said I could." she gulped, the blanket still tight around her.

"I said you could…" I mused, standing up. I did...but I couldn't let her go. Something in me was telling me she had to stay. But how could I listen to it, and stay sane? I grabbed her shoulder, taking her down the hall, throwing her on the floor of my room.  
"I said you could?" I hissed, and she shook, trying to back away, clutching the blanket for dear life. I snatched away the blanket, exposing her naked body.

"Stop!" she yelled, standing up, before I pushed her down on the floor, looming over her.

"Do you see this?" I growled, grabbing her branded hip. She yelled in pain. "I said, do you see this?!" I shouted.

"Yes! Yes! Stop!" she cried, writhing in pain.

"This says your mine! This is _my_ crest! I have my crest branded forever to your hip! Do you get it?!" I shouted.

"I am not yours!" she screamed, pushing my chest.

"You are! You are! I don't know what you've done, but I _will not _want you! I will not want you, Victoria!" I seethed, throwing her on my bed.

"I want you to let me go!" she begged.

"That's just too damn bad isn't it?" I asked.

"You said you would let me leave!" she shouted.

"I lied" I hissed, and with that, I slammed the door, locking her inside. I could hear her tiny fists pounding on the wood of the door, but I kept walking. I was too tired to go on, too angry to stop, and I finally turned, in fury, and punched the wall. The cold stone made my hands ache, but I continued unleashing my frustration on the stone.

That. Girl. Can't. Be. My. Love.

I dropped against the opposite wall, my knuckles bleeding from the sheer force of each hit. The wall was surprisingly unbloodied. I stood and made my way to the kitchen. I saw the clean basin of water and put my bloody hands inside, soaking them. They ached and stung badly from their abuse. I dried my hands, careful of the new wounds, and bandaged them.

What now? I asked myself, What to do now?

I didn't know what I would do, but I knew who would know. Standing, I walked to father's study.


	6. Chapter 6

I knocked hesitantly at the door, wincing when it hurt my abused hands.

"Enter" my father called, in his working tone.

"If you are busy, I can come back later" I said.

"James!" my father said brightly, "Come here! There's something wonderful I want to tell you."

I couldn't repress my smile as I went over to my father's desk. There was a parchment letter on the desk, and he smiled widely, "With Elouise's departure in place, there's someone who had wanted to come and meet you."

I groaned, "No more women father."

He laughed, "No more women to marry." He sighed, "Before me, your mother had another husband. He died, and she met me. She came to this place and left her past behind."

"And?" I asked.

"James, you have a half sister, and she's requested to come to the castle and meet you and I" he said.

"A sister?" I asked.

He looked up at me, "I granted her request. She will be here soon."

"Alright" I said.

"Whatever happened to your hands?" he asked, touching the bandages.

"I got angry..." I began, "Father, before she comes, may I talk to you?"

He nodded, and motioned me to sit down by the window. He rose and moved over there.

"What is troubling you son?" he asked.

"The girl...Victoria. I can't get her out of my mind father. Everything I do to keep my throne seems so wrong with her. She's so, so beautiful, and I can't harm her, though I know I must be rough to show my place and keep my respect...but it hurts me to harm her. I can't do it father. She weakens my resolve to a level I never thought was possible" I said.

He chuckled softly, "James, you're in love with her. Deny it as you may, you are in love with this girl."

I sighed, "What do I do?"

He smiled wisely, for once acting his age, "Stop being the girl's master, and be her friend. Offer her a chance at things none of the other servants have. Allow her to have lessons, and finery."

"Father" I said softly, "She thinks of me as a monster! How can I offer her this and expect her to accept?"

"She may not. But let her know it is offered to her and her only" he said.

I rose, "Thank you father."

He stopped me, "James, don't go talk to her. Write her a letter and have Abigail give it to her. You have to meet your sister soon as well."

I sat down at my father's desk and quickly wrote in my fast, messy, but still slightly elegant script, 'Victoria, I am presenting you with an offer. You will have lessons and finery of royal degree. This is an offer to you and you alone. Should you choose to accept, you will no longer be a servant, but rather a royal in training. Accept or not, that is your choice. James.'

I folded it and handed it off to father's personal servant Abigail, and let her depart with it.

"Come now James, let's go meet the girl. That's her carriage below" father said. I could tell he was nervous, but he still smiled, moving at a brisk pace down the hall. I smiled and followed him.

We moved into the main hall and saw the girl. She was small, slight, and had light brown hair. She stood and looked at a massive tapestry of our crest on the wall above the fireplace.

"Willow" father greeted, "This is your brother, James."

The girl smiled joyfully, and went over to me, hugging me tightly. It was a strange action, but I allowed my arms to wrap around her small frame, "It's wonderful to meet you brother."

Father smiled, and so did I, "It's wonderful to meet you too Willow."

She leaned in and kissed my cheek. I smiled, hugging her.

I heard a stifled sob, and turned in time to see Victoria sprint down the hall. I looked after her in confusion, what was wrong with this girl?

"Excuse me Willow, I have to go take care of something" I said.

She smiled, "Take your time. I will be here."

I flashed her a smile, and went after Victoria.


	7. Chapter 7

I followed Victoria down the hall. What was she doing? I laughed to myself, thinking maybe she wanted to escape. My mood fell, when I realized the thought was probably right.

"Victoria?" I asked, gently tugging her to the wall. She hit it hard, and I mentally winced. I really didn't know my strength. I guided up her face, seeing her cry. It hurt me almost physically.

"James" she whimpered.

I nudged her chin up, wiping her eyes, "What are you doing now?" I whispered, "I cannot leave you alone for a moment without something happening."

I pressed her against my chest, "I am sorry. I am so very sorry, pretty girl." She clutched onto me, and I almost winced at the pain I'd caused her. Oh my lord...I didn't deserve her. I didn't mean to bring this pain to her. I smoothed her hair, but I don't think she felt it.

"You are so horrid! So horrid, and wonderful, and I do not understand what I am doing! I thought if I left… I thought I would be ok, I would be safe! I k-knew I would never leave, but you confused me, you confuse me!" she cried, and I gently kissed her. She kissed back for a moment, before pushing on my chest. I released her.

"No, James! Please, no! I don't want this… but I want this! I d-do not know what you want from me! I d-do not know what to do!" I cried, pushing his chest. "No more! No more, I don't even know what _I _want yet. I hate you but I do not, all at the same time!" she cried.

I reached out and touched her face, guiding it up, "It's alright. Hush pretty girl. You don't have to decide, not now."

I held her in my arms, the hatred and self-loathing was there. I loathed every moment I'd spent being this...this monster.

"Victoria" I whispered into her hair, "Do you accept my offer?"

She nodded.

I lead her back to my room, and let her lay down across my bed. She still cried, and I touched her face. I wasn't sure if she heard me, but I began singing to her, "_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes._

_A kind of pale jewel, open and close within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast_

_And such a new joy, a love that won't last_

_Within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart_

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill he's caused wasn't too much fun before. But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down._

_I'll give you mornings of gold, I'll spend you valentine evenings_

_Though we're strangers to love, we're choosing the path between the stars_

_I'll live my love between the stars_

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill he's caused wasn't too much fun before. But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down_

_As the world's fallin down_

_Fallin in love."_

I smoothed her hair, and kissed her head, and allowed her to lay there, in her own thoughts.

**(A/N- I know there wasn't David Bowie or Labyrinth in the 1400s, but this chapter made me think of the song, so I had to write it. Song's David Bowie's As The World Falls Down from the 1986 movie Labyrinth)**


	8. Chapter 8

I had guided Willow through the castle before she came to rest in the great hall again, sitting down.

"This place is huge!" Willow gasped, trying to catch her breath.

I chuckled, "I'd never noticed."

One of father's personal assistants ran into the hall, "James! Willow! Come quickly, your father's fallen ill!"

I glanced at Willow and the two of us sprinted down the hall. I saw father, Jameson, the cook, standing over him. "Father" I said softly, kneeling down by his side. "James, Willow" he said, addressing both of us. He grasped both of our hands firmly. "This kingdom is yours. Change it, improve it."

"Father, don't speak that way" Willow said, biting her lip to keep from crying.

"James" Father said, his weak voice beginning to fade, "Take care of them."

I nodded, "Always."

Father dropped back, strength and life gone, and Willow cried. I put my arm around her. I saw father's glass and my eyes focused on the leaves, blacker than his tea leaves, drifting in it. I stood and looked at it. It gave off an almost blue hue..."Deadly nightshade." I looked at Willow, "Our father's been murdered."

I paced around the study after father's body had gone. I hated this. Surprisingly, the only three people that didn't have witnesses to where they were, were Elouise, Willow, who had been exploring on her own, and Victoria, who when I'd returned had fallen asleep in my bed.

"Master James, I'm hoping this search proves fruitful, yet the same time I hope these girls are innocent. Is it so wrong to think both ways?" Jameson asked.

I shook my head, "No."

"Master James?" Father's-no, my assistant Lauren asked, "Miss Elouise is here, as you requested."

I nodded, dismissing her, and allowing Elouise to walk in. "James" she addressed me coldly.

"Elouise" I said, "I have been more than good to you. Give me honesty. Did you kill my father?"

She scowled, "If I did, do you really think I would tell you?"

She stormed out. I leaned my face against the window, sighing heavily. I missed my father. I wanted revenge.

Then, I heard a scream that stopped my heart, "JAMES!"

Victoria.


	9. Chapter 9

I took a sword off the wall and ran to the sound of Victoria's scream. Then, I saw them.

Elouise was attacking Willow with one of the swords, Willow blocking with another, and Victoria, my Victoria, backed against the wall behind them. Willow only had small cuts, but Elouise still seemed to be winning. It was clearly unfair, though Willow was smarter, she was smaller. Elouise slashed her across the stomach, and my mouth opened, possibly about to gasp, possibly about to yell for her, but no sound came out. I lunged forward, my sword raising, when I heard Victoria's scream of, "James no!"

I paused, and Willow struck like a cobra, stabbing Elouise through. Victoria had witnessed this whole fight, I realized. She knew Willow would win.

The sounds of their swords clashing still echoed in my mind as Elouise crumpled, and I caught Willow. Her slender frame wracked with giggles, despite blood dripping from her shallow slash wound.

Victoria crept forward, barely lifting her back off the wall, "Is she-?"

"She's dead" Willow said, "Crazy woman wanted the throne. She did do it. She wanted you James."

I shook my head, "She'd never get me."

Victoria touched my arm, "You were willing to save us."

"I always come to the aid of a damsel in distress" I said, smiling at her.

She blushed and turned her pretty face away.

"Victoria?" I asked, "May I have your permission to make an announcement?"

She looked at me in confusion, and I smiled warmly.

_Days Later_

I stood on the castle wall, my sister bandaged and healing as my left hand woman, an advisor to me from my people and Victoria, her hand in mine, on my right.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" I called, "In the wake of the tragedy of my father's murder, his murder has been slain by my valiant sister. She has become my advisor of the people. My next statement is not to overshadow her accomplishments, but I am to wed my beloved Victoria in 40 days."

The crowd cheered, and at my side, Victoria blushed. Once again, I wished I knew what she was thinking.

**The End**


End file.
